As switching speeds increase in SerDes devices, so too may the amount of crosstalk introduced by these SerDes devices into other circuit components. For example, an Application-Specific Integrated Circuit (ASIC) may include multiple SerDes transmitters that transmit communications to other devices. These SerDes transmitters may switch back and forth at a certain speed to modulate the transmissions.
Continuing with this example, the ASIC may also include multiple SerDes receivers that receive communications from other devices. Unfortunately, these SerDes receivers may be adversely affected by crosstalk introduced by the SerDes transmitters. For example, the switching of the SerDes transmitters may generate crosstalk interference that adversely affects the functionality of the SerDes receivers within the ASIC. The adverse effects of such crosstalk interference may worsen with higher switching speeds and/or when the SerDes transmitters are switching simultaneously and/or in phase with one another.
The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved apparatuses, systems, and methods for mitigating crosstalk among SerDes devices, especially as switching speeds continue to increase.